


Stupid Little Things

by evilfox



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 短小甜文一则





	

“你喜欢我什么？”

Chris清亮的蓝眼睛望着天花板，用手指拨弄着怀里人的黑发。

“唔？”Tom迷迷糊糊地吱声。

“你喜欢我什么？”他重复了一遍。

Tom揉揉眼睛，清醒了一些，他用手肘把自己支起来，翻个身趴上Chris的胸口。

“唔……”他修长的手指抵上Chris的眉心，“你的眼睛，”手指顺着鼻梁划下去，“我一直搞不清它们究竟是什么颜色，是天蓝（azure）还是水蓝（aqua）？或者法国蓝（Bleu de France）？你的嘴唇，又软又甜，像杏仁蛋糕；你的头发，”他的手指伸进Chris浓密的金发，不轻不重地扯弄，“你用阳光染的是不是？还有你的胳膊，哦天啊，”他用手揉着那健壮的肌肉，“你就像来自所有艺术家的最好的美梦，要不喜欢你也太难了。”

听完这一串肉麻的表白，Chris像是有点不开心地垂下了眼睑。

“……呃，我说错什么了吗？”Tom犹疑着，仍然用手指梳理Chris的金发。

“……没有。”Chris蹙眉，捉住Tom的手丢到一旁，自己翻身坐起来。

待了片刻，他说：

“你喜欢我就因为我长得好看？就因为我的二头肌像香瓜一样大？”

“那个，这都是你的优点，不是吗？”Tom无辜地看着他，“嘿，你是个大帅哥，这有什么不好的？”

澳洲人还是沮丧地扁着嘴。

“我以为你喜欢我的……”他像是自己也觉得太矫情而犹豫了一下，“……个性。”

“噗……个性，我当然喜欢！”Tom绷不住笑起来，眼角折出几道笑纹，“……Chris，你是我的好友，这需要我告诉你吗？‘我爱你美丽的灵魂’，需要有人说这么肉麻的话给你听吗？上帝啊（good lord）。”

“嘿！”Chris用难以置信的表情回望他，“你刚才还说什么杏仁蛋糕什么什么的……不肉麻吗？”

Tom梗着脖子表情镇定，仿佛脸上写着“当然不”两个大字，“杏仁蛋糕不肉麻，只是一种好吃的食物，我确信这是非常朴素的形容。”

“……”

Chris放弃了斗嘴，他烦死了英国人的强词夺理。背过身去坐在床沿。

“Chris？”Tom叫他。“伙计？”

他决定不理这家伙。直到他感到Tom修长的手臂从背后圈上来，尖尖的下巴抵在他肩窝。

“知道我喜欢你什么吗，像这样，你为一点小事想得太多，又说不清楚，我喜欢你这样。”Tom在他耳边低声说。

“你在取笑我。”

“我没有。”Tom吻他的耳垂。“我没有。你在乎那些小事，没人会知道的小事，小小的傻事。因为你人太好了。”

“这话算是肉麻的么？以你的标准？”

“是的（yes），” Tom笑着说，发出的齿音带着余韵，“相当肉麻。”

 

【Fin】


End file.
